Blake Snider
"I'm not going to support you Sampson, I'm going to save the City and protect my mother." Blake stating that he will save the city without Sampson's judgment in Overture 1 '' '''Blake Snider/Blaze Platinum '''is one of the Main protagonists of ''Feast of the Black Strings, as the lead singer and guitarist of the titular band''.'' Appearance and Data: DOB: 1994/09/17 (19 in FBS, 21 in BSC: LS) RELEVANCE: Protagonist ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Good Blake is a well-built and handsome young man; heights 173cm (5' 8") and weights 66kg (146lbs), with black hair with dishieveled spikes downward and blue eyes, almost pale skinned, resembling his father's looks in his younger days, he uses during his normal self: Blue jeans, a short sleeves white shirt and in under a long neck black shirt, red sneakers. And when he's on the band as Blaze Platinum he uses black leather pants and black leather short jacket with long necks, Black boots with little heel and has no undershirt (Sometimes he has when he's on winter trips uses a black shirt), a platinum gothic cross on his neck, his hair has spikes and has black eye shadow and long eyelashes for the left eye. Personality Blake despite his looks, is a kind-hearted and passionate young man, also with a very strong sense of Justice as well, however, he doesn't respect authorities and takes often drastic decisions, such as talk fighting with his mother when taking his decision to being a musician like his father (the same wish that cost Donovan's life), he can be educated, friendly and all the thing, but sometimes he's a little aggresive when his decisions doesn't being taken seriously, such as helping Sienna, according to Ameth, he's the Id; Impulsive, Rebellious and heroic. Story Childhood and before joining FEAST Blake is the only son of Donovan Snider a.k.a. Jupiter Goldenrod, a rock star and Martha Hayes, a dressmaker and couturier. While he was in front of two super stars, Blake had an humble life like other kids. However, in 1999 X.D., when he was only five years old, he and his father were involved in a car accident that apparently costed Donovan's life, and Blake was just badly hurt but alive. Since that moment, Blake's way to the music never had been so influential on the boy. Meeting Rose and Sienna and Joining FEAST One day, when he was 16 years old, he talked with his mother about her shady past, she tells to him that they're scouting people for being part in a band, and that because of his connections with Donovan, the guy that leads the organization could be the next one, due to in part, being a star is part of him after all, Blake agrees in joining, but Martha doesn't want it because of being involved in FEAST killed her husband. Later in the year, he met a rose haired girl named Rose Belladonna, the most popular girl at his school, who became his girlfriend, and in the other hand, Sienna Travers, a girl who due to her autism, is constantly being bullied a lot, saved her when she was badly hurt, and became friends until his graduation. Blake secretely joins FEAST when he turns 18 years old, as the third memeber that will become the leader, as Sampson commands. Feast of the Black Strings In the first Overture, Blake and Rose visits his house to do a homework, Martha isn't being amused when she watched Sampson in the TV, however, since he's secretely in the band and without her knowing, Blake's being called by Gavin to go in a Limusine by Sebastian, his music teacher and bandmate, he alongside Rose, they go to the reunion for the new member. In the fourth Overture, he appears as Blaze Platinum, after he tells to Sebastian to Stopping the car because of a girl, named Sienna, who seems to be famiiar to him, and he tells to her that despite being special, everyone needs to be threated similar, despite being different. To continue. Relationships Fellow Black Strings members and FEAST *'Zelda Grizel/Sheena Marvelous: '''His relation with Zelda/Sheena is pretty much like a Younger brother/Older sister. Often they're seen discusing matters, but otherwise they're pretty good friends. *'Gavin Albain/Ace Saturn: He's the mentor of Blake and also is pretty much a relation like a Father and Son. Apparently Gavin/Ace did know about Blake's Father story, but doesn't want to tell him. *'Rose Belladonna: '''Rose is the friend turned girlfriend of Blake and her love for him is genuine rather than a fake one, Blake also loves her with the heart, and the only outsider that knows his secret aside of Ameth. *'Sienna Travers: 'Sienna has a good relation with him, also Blake knew her when he was on high school, however she was set apart from others and Blake was in fact, her only friend at School before graduating, she doesn't know that Blas and Blake are the same person. *'Roger Masters: Roger is very Friendly with him, sometimes doing jokes about his effiminate looks when being Blas Platinum. *'Ameth: '''As a fellow member of the Staff, She goes very well with him, also since she's a close friend with her mother, she's pretty much a girl next door to him. *'Ron Sampson: He's coldly distant to Blake, only "using" him, and Blake pretty much dislikes him by being cold and only caring for being the winner label. *'Jonathan Travers: '''He and Jonathan shares the same sense of Justice as him, than most of the cast. *'Mildred Albain: 'They're good friends regardless of Sampson's machinations. Family *'Martha Snider-Hayes: 'While she and her son had the best of the relations as a good mother to her only son, however, disliking the fact that he's wishing to becoming a musician as his father, their relation became more estranged than before. *'Donovan Snider: 'When he was alive, he and his son were very united; sharing the same dream, and did say a very special quote to him before his mysterious death: ''Make your wish come true, no matter what circumstances are happening. Enemies and Rivals *'''Four Horsemen: Blake absolutely hates the Four Horsemen due to how cruel and evil they're; a threat that will never be underestimated. He tries to surpass them with his songs and passionate spirit as well. *'''Kain Stevenson: '''Due to the fact that the two are from really different bands, they're pretty much rivalried, aside of Rose's love and affection, of course. Trivia *The name Blake can mean either Black or White. *If tropes are used, his anti-hero type is the Knight in Sour Armor, alias Disney Anti-Hero, while he's good, kind and heroic, he has some shades of "black" on his personality. There are three examples: **Blake will disobey authorities, for example: His Bad boss Sampson and even, his own mother Martha. **Blake is very cynical towards the government due to being influenced by his mother's hate of them. **He's quick to anger if his decisions doesn't being taken seriously, and will sometimes be aloof. *He's the first Protagonist in being introduced, but as his normal persona. *His theme is Waking Up, due to the fact that he's hiding a secret from a loved one, in this case, his mother, but later will realize that he can help her with this "alter-ego" and be free. *According to Ameth: The arcana that he has is: The 17th card; The Star, because Blake is the leader of the band and according to her, can save the town doing the right thing. *He's the only protagonist (Aside of Sienna), that is currently studying. *Blake and the band (hinted by Sampson), may have their own super robots (superior, perhaps) to fight alongside or against Sienna if necessary or when she's out of bouts. *His genre when leading the band, is Rock and Roll. *He almost died when he was young, in a car accident that however, did cost his father Donovan's life, the culprits are yet to be found since 15 years ago. (1999 X.D.) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Black Strings Category:FEAST Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Artistica Academia